RULES
. By the way, did you see Soldier Steve? He's been missing for a long time!]] __TOC__ General Welcome to TDS Code Wiki. Please abide by these following rules. Remember, we are creating a conducive environment here for all readers. If you see a person breaking one of our rules listed down below, please message us with proof. 'Rules' Section 1- Chat/comment section Being rude or spamming the comments in any page or message wall will give you 1 warning (each for the NOs you made). These are the NOs: * Hate Speech * Slurs (Racism or derogatory terms are not allowed) * Flooding/Spamming * Harassment * Toxicity * Suspicious Links (Do not post any suspicious links that lead to scam pages or whatsoever.) * Direct Swearing * Advertisement for Other Website (Non-Roblox Youtuber, Non-TDS website other than important stuff) Section 2 - Creating Pages ''' Breaking any one of those rules will give you 2-3 warnings. * Do not create a page filled with nonsense and '''ALL THE NOs ABOVE! * Do not create a page that is already in the wiki. * When creating a page, please give relevant information about the topic. * Do not create a page and add categories that are not relevant to the page. * IF FOUND PAGES THAT HAVE AT LEAST 1 NOs ABOVE = 2 HR BLOCK + 3 WARNINGS! ** WE WILL JUST BLOCK YOU FIRST! 'Section 3 - Categories' Breaking any one of those rules will give you 1 warning. * Creating irrelevant categories is not tolerated. * Adding categories that have nothing related with the page is not allowed. * Do not add irrelevant information to category pages. * Please do not keep adding and deleting the same category a lot of times in a page (aka mass editing) 'Section 4 - Vandalism' Breaking any one of those rules will give you several warnings depending on severity. * Do not delete all information in a page. * Do not add irrelevant information to any page. * Mass editing is never allowed. * Do not misspell words on purpose. (US English/UK English is fine.) * Do not add any unnecessary templates or tables in a page. * Do not add links that lead to misleading pages. 'Section 5 - Editing' Breaking any one of those rules will give you several warnings depending on severity. * Do not war with other people in pages about unconfirmed information. Ex: Undoing someone's edits when they add in information you are unsure about and then having the other user to undo your edits. * Do not create fights in the comments section. (Chains are allowed) * Do not create a fight in someone's message wall unless if the user allows it. * Do not edit someone else's profile unless you have permission to do so. * Do not add useless attributes to pages. (Such as saying "The Normal Boss is bald." ''in the Trivia section.) * 'OH YES, ONLY THE ADMINS CAN MASS EDITS!' '''Section 6 - Code Page' Breaking any one of those rules will give you several warnings depending on severity. * Do not comment on any misleading information, such as fake codes. * If you are giving information about a REAL code, please provide us with evidence (eg. screenshots of gameplay/discord/twitter or link of the youtube video). If caught lying, you will be blocked from the comment section (depends on how bad the situation) and warnings from us. Section 7 - Adding images and videos Breaking any one of those rules will give you 5 warnings. * Do not add any inappropriate images or videos in this fandom. * Do not add any images or videos that is irrelevant to the page your editing. * Do not add any pornographic images or videos in the comments section. * Do not add any links that leads to something inappropriate. 'Punishments' This is a table of punishments after you get a certain number of warnings. If you get multiple warnings at once, the warnings before the warning number you are currently in will be skipped and you will not receive the punishment from previous warnings you skipped. You will only take the punishment on the warning you are currently in. If you wanna know if you have any warning, visit the Police Station. Resistance However, if you continue to break rule after few minutes we had warned you, you will be blocked for: * < 7 Warnings: 2 Hours * 7 or > 7 Warnings: 6 Hours with the effect from 31 August 2019. ??? We will add more rules later BE RESPECTFUL TO EVERYONE HERE! STRICTLY NO RACISM AND NSFW If not, you will get warned or be ROASTED by our Mr Flamey, which is a block. If you have any questions please message JGKCGaming or CorruptedOof. Category:RULES